Hero
by intoxication
Summary: "Don't worry about Dearka; he's a big boy and he wouldn't dare leave you. If he does, I'll kill him." A sample of what could be to come, a continuation to "Soldier". DearkaMiriallia, AthrunCagalli.


Okay, so. 'Soldier' was given a brilliant reception, and to this day I am still ridiculously proud of it. Memories of writing it came flooding back a few months ago when I bought an 'old music' CD and starting listening to Paper Lace's "Billy Don't Be A Hero" repetitively. Eventually, Billy became Dearka, and the idea for a continuation sprouted.

This is as far as I've gotten in the last few months. It's pretty pitiful, but I want to get it out there to see how you all take it. I have no idea where to go with it though, so if anyone has any ideas for a good twist feel free to send it my way in a PM. If it gets enough interest, I'll more than likely buckle down and put some more work into it.

So without further ado, I don't own Gundam SEED, and enjoy.

* * *

"Why just you?"

"Yzak's promotion means he stays at base, and Athrun is still recovering. But it's not just me, Miriallia, you know that."

With her hands carrying her face, she sighed. "I know. But your leg-"

"Is fine. There's no reason for me not to go."

She chewed on her bottom lip, a move she knew made him falter. "I don't want you to go," she whispered after a moment of silence.

His facade shattered as he reached to pull her hands from her face, replacing them with his own as he cradled her cheeks. "Mirri, I don't want to go, and I would stay if I could. But there are men out there that need me, and everyone else. The people out there are facing what I did, Mirri. What Yzak and Athrun did, too. There could be a girl out there somewhere whose boyfriend is MIA, and it could be killing her not knowing. Just like Cagalli."

That seemed to weaken her. Tears welled in her eyes even as she nodded, acknowledging defeat. He smiled weakly at her, brushing a tear away with his thumb. "I'll only be gone a little while. We have to help them break out, and that's it. The enemy will never be able to fight off an attack from behind whilst keeping them back. It'll be easy."

* * *

They were gathered at the docks just past dawn, hundreds of men in uniform standing around, waiting. Some seemed to be looking forward to the action, but others seemed nervous. Dearka, however, stood silently by the fringe, doing his best to keep a plain face. But, when he saw her approach, he forced on an unnerved smile and pulled her into a warm embrace when she reached him. Tucked against his chest, she inhaled his scent.

"I've decided that you have to promise me something."

His hand stroked through her hair as he whispered, "Anything."

"Promise me you won't go playing the hero. Stay back and out of harms way." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, smiling when he nodded his acquiescence. She buried her face into her chest again as the horn of the boat sounded, summoning the soldiers to board. "I'll miss you."

He chuckled and released her, ducking his head to deliver a kiss. "I'll be back before you know it." He ruffled her hair in farewell before following the flow of soldiers onto the ship.

* * *

She couldn't help the jealousy that flooded her as Cagalli curled into the arms of Athrun on the couch, settling in to watch the movie they had chosen for the night. It had become something of a routine, with Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka all visiting from the base each Thursday night to watch a movie. Miriallia wondered if this was how Yzak felt each time, watching them with a feeling of contempt and longing. She yearned for Dearka's arms to be around her, even though he had left no more than 48 hours ago. She folded her arms across her chest and flopped down onto the couch between Cagalli and Yzak, resigning herself to ignoring the couple beside her as best she could.

The movie was finished and the television was off when Miriallia awoke. She saw a lump on the floor of the room which she figured was Athrun and Cagalli, both sleeping soundly. She breathed a sigh and leaned into the pillow that was supporting her, which was surprisingly warm. She had just settled again when an arm reached around her shoulders, and her pillow started to move. A smile split over her face. "Dearka..."

"Not exactly."

She froze and sat up after just a moments hesitation, staring wide-eyed at her pillow - ahem - Yzak. Her mouth hung open, ready to say whatever came to mind - except nothing came. Yzak laughed under his breath and slung an arm over the back of the couch, twisting to face her.

"Relax. You fell asleep leaning on me, and I didn't have the heart to move."

She shifted a little uncomfortably. "Oh... Thanks, I guess."

"No probs. But next time, think you could mumble my name instead of Dearka's?"

A blush flamed across her cheeks and he laughed again, loud enough to cause Cagalli to shift on the floor. He reached for her and pulled her back to him, tucking her in under his arm. "Go back to sleep, kid. The lovebirds took all the pillows, so you'll have to make do with me."

She smile warmly, leaning into him and tucking her legs back up onto the seat beside her. "Thanks, Yzak."

He patted her on the shoulder. "No worries. And don't worry about Dearka; he's a big boy, and he wouldn't dare leave you. If he does, I'll kill him."

The smile remained on her lips even as she drifted into sleep, comforted by Yzak's heartbeat by her ear.


End file.
